Dark Long Night
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE: Uma noite, muitas emoções a tona. Reita x Ruki ::yaoi slash lemon homo:: Dark Fic, Song Fic


**Disclaimer: **The Gazette não me pertence. Muito menos seus integrantes.

**Shippers: **Reita x Ruki, Aoi x Uruha, Aoi x Kai(insinuado)

**Categoria: **Romance, Drama, Angust, Song fic, Yaoi(Slash)

**Classificação: **+18 (por precaução)

**Beta Reader: **Eu acho que não foi betada ºpensaº

**Sinopse: **Uma noite, muitas emoções a tona.

**Notas:** Mais uma novela mexicana Reita x Ruki. O Aoi x Kai insinuado ali em cima... você só ver se quiser viu. Ah sim, mais uma vez, isso é sobre amor gay, não gosta não leia. Simples assim!

**Dark Long Night – **_by Blodeu-sama_

_hajime kara wakatteta dakara kanashiku wa nai  
sukoshizutsu sukoshizutsu kazu wo kazoeru mitai ne  
(Desde o começo eu já sabia, por isso, não sinto tristeza  
Aos poucos parece que começo a contar os números)_

Os ponteiros do relógio não pareciam andar, enquanto eram observados pelos olhos desfocados e cansados de Ruki. Cada movimento minúsculo e calculado dos segundos passando, lentos, parecia leva-lo cada vez mais fundo no transe em que tinha entrado, fazendo mais e mais presente a memória de somente duas horas atrás. A cena cada vez mais viva e mais surreal de Aoi e Uruha...terminado.

Ruki sabia, bem no seu intimo, que aquele relacionamento era prejudicial a ambos os amigos. Eles viviam brigando, dia após dia... mas sempre acabavam se voltando para os braços um do outro, dispostos mais uma vez a fazer dar certo por aquele amor que nascera a tanto tempo. E eles, pelo menos por fora, não pareciam um casal infeliz apesar de tudo. Eles se abraçavam sempre que podiam, mãos dadas, beijos escondidos das fãns... e sempre faziam coisas juntos como passear em parques ou jantar em lugares românticos. Era claro o sorriso de felicidade de Aoi ao lado de Uruha nesses momentos, e o guitarrista mais novo parecia flutuar sobre o chão algumas vezes também. Era um relacionamento de extremos, feito de paixão e completo ódio...algo tão vivo que parecia tomar mais espaço que os próprios protagonistas.

Tão diferente dele e de Reita!

Passava pouco da meia noite, e o baixista ainda não tinha voltado. Certamente ainda consolava Aoi, que saíra impetuosamente de casa depois da briga, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas contidas. Reita fora atrás, com certeza estavam no porto, que era o lugar mais perto do mar que Aoi conseguia naquela cidade. Ele sempre adorou mar e sempre se refugiou no porto em todas as brigas com Uruha, só que dessa vez todos temiam que ele se jogasse na água com pedras nos bolsos.

Uruha era departamento de Ruki. Este chorara compulsivamente durante toda a briga e continuara a chorar até ter ao redor de si pelo menos dez garrafas de sake. Ruki ainda tentara dizer as coisas de sempre, como "vocês vão se acertar" e "é só uma fase", mas sabia que daquela vez era definitivo. Aoi nunca levantara a mão para o outro e naquela noite Uruha ainda exibia uma marca vermelha no rosto de um tapa na cara. Talvez merecesse, já que mais de uma vez tinha desferido um soco no estomago do namorado, ou ex, durante as brigas, mas Ruki não ousava julgar. Então somente deixou Uruha aliviar a tristeza da única forma que conhecia, enchendo a cara, e depois o ajudara e ir até a cama. E agora estava deitado na própria cama, olhando o relógio, esperando Reita voltar.

Ele sabia, sempre soube, que iria terminar daquele jeito. Só que o aperto em seu peito agora era outro. Era medo, pelo seu próprio amor.

_kusaki no kareru iro ga boyake kisetsu no owari ga wakaranai_

_(As cores secas da vegetação começam a desbotar  
E eu começo a não entender o fim das estações)_

A porta do quarto se abriu, e Reita entrou com os sapatos na mão, achando que o menor já estava adormecido. Mas Ruki ergueu o tronco e acendeu a luz do abajur ao sentir a presença do outro. O olhou interrogativamente, e Reita já respondeu ao olhar sabendo qual a pergunta, com voz cansada.

-Está dormindo, no quarto do Kai. Se acalmou um pouco.

Um aceno de concordância, o menor recostou o corpo na cabeceira e fechou os olhos. Sentiu logo o peso de Reita ao seu lado na cama, e antes que pudesse segurar as palavras saíram emboladas da sua boca, como fumaça espessa.

-E como ficamos Reita?

O outro demorou a responder, ponderando sobre a pergunta enquanto pegava um cigarro na mesa de cabeceira e o acendia.

-Não sei. – disse finalmente tragando até o máximo que seus pulmões agüentavam. – talvez o próximo live acabe com Wakaremichi.

O quarto escuro de repente adquiriu um tom de cinza para Ruki, que até então não tinha pensado nisso. "Talvez o próximo live acabe com Wakaremichi...". Isso queria dizer, simplesmente, o fim do The Gazette. Era como ver o mundo desbotar de repente, como se os finais parassem completamente de fazer sentido, de ser necessários. Ou desejados, em qualquer hipótese. O olhar fixo dele se voltou novamente para Reita, que estranhamente não parecia desbotado como o resto do mundo após aquela pequena revelação.

-Reita...

A voz lhe saiu num sussurro tremido, triste. A banda era sua vida, sempre fora. Wakaremichi lhe dava medo...não, puro pavor. O The Gazette não podia se separar, não podia acabar...assim! E ainda...ainda tinha um outro tipo de pavor, que lhe gelava as entranhas ainda mais. Naquele momento tentou gravar na memória cada traço do rosto de Reita, cada linha, o timbre da voz...tudo. Porque o fim da banda significava a proximidade de uma outra perda, tão terrível que ele nem conseguia pensar. Poderia perder Reita.

-Hum?

-... porque você não me abraça?

O outro franziu as sobrancelhas. Estava cansado de consolar o amigo, e ainda teria mais uma discussão com o próprio namorado? Sim, elas aconteciam, não tão intensamente quanto aqueles outros dois, mas aconteciam, quando estavam sozinhos, quando parecia tudo calmo de mais.

Mas Ruki era um carente furioso, e quando as brigas aconteciam elas geralmente vinham num tom de reprimenta, orgulho ferido e até petulância. O olhar do menor agora só demonstrava desespero contido, e talvez uma pontada de tristeza.

-Eu te abraço Ruki.

-Não, não me abraça. Não como eles se abraçavam. Reita, eles sempre foram o casal perfeito... e o pior de todos. Nós somos o que?

_ashiato wo nazoru hi wa ashiato wo kiku hi wo yondeiru wa  
nozomi mo shinai watashi ni ashita wa kaerarenai mono_

_(Os dias que traçam as pegadas  
Está chamando os dias em que as pegadas não podem ser ouvidas  
Para uma pessoa sem expectativa como eu  
O amanhã é uma coisa que eu não posso)_

Ruki observou o mais velho baixar o cigarro, depois leva-lo novamente aos lábios e voltar a baixa-lo. Os segundos ainda transcorriam como se estivessem cansados de andar, cada movimento era feito com uma lentidão exasperante. O bolo de sentimentos confusos em seu peito subiu a garganta, mesmo que estivessem tentando evitar lagrimas e uma cena como a vista a pouco. Voltou o rosto novamente para o relógio. Quase duas horas, mas Ruki podia jurar que já havia passado varias e varias noites.

Mais uma vez a cena do termino definitivo do namoro dos guitarristas surgiu na sua mente, as vozes alteradas e os rostos congestionados de raiva e paixão.

-VOCÊ SÓ QUER BRINCAR DE FAZ DE CONTAS AOI!

-VOCÊ NÃO SABE NEM NUNCA VAI SABER AMAR ALGUEM ALÉM DE SI MESMO!

E eles eram tão apaixonados! Ainda assim brigavam como loucos, insanos, e não houvera jeito de salvar o amor. Será que, sem tudo aquilo, sem jantarem românticos, sem abraços, sem declarações...ainda assim ele e Reita conseguiriam sobreviver?!

Era tão previsível aquele fim...e tão medonho que ele finalmente tivesse acontecido! Uma daquelas coisas que todos esperam mas que quando acontece deixa os envolvidos realmente desnorteados. Iria acontecer, cedo ou tarde...mas não devia acontecer. Assim como ele e Reita, parecia ser inevitável o afastamento dos dois, para Ruki. Inevitável, mas algo muito mais próximo agora que aquele outro relacionamento estava em ruínas. Próximo de mais.

Ruki voltou para o passado, algumas lembranças bobas e felizes de começo de namoro. Marcas brilhantes no passado, como vaga-lumes a noite. Lembrava-se como se tivesse acontecido hoje de manhã, do primeiro beijo e das pequenas confusões internas. Da entrega...de como Uruha descobrira os dois no dia em que ele mesmo ia dizer a todos que estava namorando Aoi. Pareciam lembranças leves e divertidas, agora.

Se lembraria delas pra sempre?

Ah, Ruki tinha certeza que ele se lembraria. Cada momento passado com Reita ficaria em sua memória pra sempre. Mas seria muito confortante saber que Reita também se lembraria. Não deixar aqueles acontecimentos se perderem no passado, quando o futuro funesto que estavam previndo viesse. Reita as vezes lhe dizia que o som da sua risada o tranqüilizava. Ao menos esses ecos de felicidade tinham que ser preservados, não é?

-Ruki, qual o problema? Eles terminaram, não nós

O tic tac do relógio era irritante a ambos, principalmente aos nervos já muito maltratados do menor. Ele se levantou e abriu a janela, fazendo entrar no quarto imediatamente um frio congelante, espantando com isso a fumaça de cigarro que pairava sobre a cama. Não que ele não gostasse de fumar, mas aquele cigarro do Reita era insuportável. Mais de uma vez já haviam brigado por causa dele.

E agora Reita não o entendia! Ruki não tinha esperanças no futuro, não conseguia ver qualquer futuro. A banda, ao qual dedicara toda a vida, estava desmoronando diante de seus olhos. Seus dois melhores amigos seriam capazes de se matar, se se cruzassem agora. E seu namoro parecia muito fraco e vazio pra resistir a mais duas brigas sobre coisas bobas como cigarros. A noite passava dizendo que o tempo também estava passando, e levando tudo embora. Ele não podia, simplesmente não podia mais.

_kusaki ga kareru oto wo tadori kisetsu no owari wo kanjiru  
hana ga irodzuki sakihokoru goro watashi ni wa nani ga nokoru no_

_(Seguindo o som da vegetação secando, sinto o fim das estações  
Quando a flor começar a se colorir, o que restará para mim?)_

O cheiro de fim de outono já invadira completamente o quarto, quando uma pequena lagrima rolou pelo rosto de Ruki. Se seguiu outra, e outra. Reita não as percebeu, no começo, mas notou o primeiro soluço abafado. Apagou o cigarro e se levantou, indo se postar atrás do namorado, abraçando-o de maneira protetora.

-Ruki... o que você tem? Você esta chorando...

-Tudo...tudo está caindo Reita, tudo! Em dois meses talvez eu não tenha mais o Gazette, talvez não tenha mais amigos e ...e talvez nem tenha você!

O choro, que antes era baixo e contido, agora se transformara num manancial de lagrimas que corriam desesperadas uma atrás da outra. Ruki nunca chorava, nunca, mas naquela noite o desespero parecia tudo o que restara para ele. Encolhido contra os braços do maior, ele soluçava alto de um jeito que derreteria o coração até das pedras. Reita não estava entendendo, não conseguia perceber o problema. Sim, tudo aquilo era traumatizante e poderia ser desastroso no futuro mas... eles nunca deixariam de ter um ao outro, certo?

Ou talvez fosse esse o problema. Ruki talvez não acreditasse que eles pudessem ficar juntos 'pra sempre', durante todo o tempo em que pudessem fazer um ao outro felizes. Mas porque? Reita o virou para poder encara-lo, e com delicadeza enxugou suas lagrimas.

- Você acha que nós vamos terminar Ruki? – perguntou de maneira suave, os lábios perto do rosto do outro, como se as palavras fossem um carinho.

Entre soluços forte, e escondendo o rosto no ombro da única pessoa que o fazia se sentir seguro, Ruki foi respondendo com voz abafada.

-E...e como nós podemos sobreviver?...Reita...nós nos escondemos das pessoas...nós nunca fazemos nada romântico nem...nós nunca parecemos apaixonados! Nunca! As vezes... parece que não somos mais nada, além de amigos. E a hora em que mais parecemos um casal...é quando brigamos aqui, nesse quarto, como dois velhos acostumados um com o outro. Deuses, eles...eles demonstravam uma paixão que eu nem sabia que existia e...ainda assim...Reita, eu não quero te perder! O que vai restar na minha vida se eu te perder?!

O maior ouvia cada palavra e a cada uma sentia-se mais incapacitado de fazer Ruki sentir-se seguro. Sim, parecia bobo dizer aquilo mas eles realmente pareciam as vezes um casal de velhos, que brigavam por porcarias e na maior parte das vezes se entendiam com um simples olhar. E justamente por isso Reita não se preocupava. Aoi e Uruha...era algo muito diferente deles, sim, completamente diferentes. Eram um casal fadado a se separar, mesmo com toda aquela enorme paixão. Talvez até por causa dela. Mas seu Ruki...não, com eles era algo completamente diferente. Não era algo grandioso e luminoso como os outros. O amor deles era uma pequena flor, delicada, firme, viva e eterna.

Mas não sabia o que fazer, com seu pequeno. Naquele enorme desespero e medo dele, não totalmente sem razão...somente o apertou forte contra os braços, murmurando em seu ouvido a única frase que lhe ocorria.

-Ruki...nós nunca vamos acabar...o nosso amor é verdadeiro.

_tsuki ga KAATEN wo tojiru demo taiyou ga watashi wo terasu no  
hajime kara wakatteta dakara kanashiku wa nai_

_(A Lua fecha a cortina, mas o Sol me iluminará  
Desde o começo eu já sabia, por isso, não sinto tristeza)_

O choro parou quando o peso daquelas simples palavras entrou pelo corpo dele. "O nosso amor é verdadeiro..." verdadeiro, eterno. Vivo, apesar de tudo. Aos poucos, com aquelas simples palavras, Ruki foi percebendo, e sentindo, o próprio amor pelo outro. Já sentia aquilo a tanto tempo que as vezes se esquecia dele, já era parte de si mesmo. Mas sim, era verdadeiro, o mais puro e verdadeiro de todos. Uruha e Aoi... com certeza eles se amavam, mas o que existia principalmente era uma enorme paixão. Paixão, quente, viva e espalhafatosa, mas que infelizmente não servia pra sustentar o relacionamento de duas pessoas que nunca se dariam bem juntas.

Mas ele e Reita não. Eles se amavam de verdade. E o desespero de antes cedeu lugar a uma tranqüilidade quase transcendental. Podiam não ser um casal perfeito, mas com certeza eram um casal, em todos os sentidos.

-...eu amo você... – murmurou tão baixo que o murmúrio quase se perdeu no barulho do vento. Mas Reita não precisava ouvir pra saber o que Ruki tinha dito. Soltou-o por um momento, e fechou a janela. A luz pálida e mortiça da lua desapareceu, mas o calor no quarto pareceu de repente muito confortável e luminoso. E então, Reita ergueu o rosto do outro e delicadamente lhe deu um beijo. Suave, mas o suficiente pra dizer sem falar um "eu também te amo"

Aquele beijo foi ao mesmo tempo familiar e uma surpresa para Ruki. Suas pálpebras tremeram e depois de fecharam aproveitando o contato. Suas pequenas mãos subiram até o rosto do namorado e o acariciaram. Sentiu-se conduzido de volta a cama, mas não abriu os olhos. Seu corpo afundou no colchão macio e logo Reita estava sobre si, esquentando-o como um cobertor, só que mil vezes melhor. Na verdade, o calor aumentava, não só aquele confortável como também aquela faísca de paixão dos primeiros meses. Era assim, por mais que não demonstrassem em publico. A sós, eram um casal extremamente apaixonado. Ruki sentiu as mãos fortes do baixista percorrerem seu corpo com suavidade, subindo a blusa do pijama. Não demorou para que as mãos do menor passassem a percorrer o corpo do outro também, pelos lugares que ele sabia fariam mais efeito. O beijo se aprofundou, apaixonado, e os cabelos de ambos logo foram ainda mais bagunçados do que já estavam, por dedos ansiosos a procura de mais proximidade. A blusa de pijama de Ruki foi arrancada, num gesto provocante, e atirada num canto. Reita não parou as caricias ao ouvir algo se quebrando bem ao lado da cama, provavelmente acertado pela blusa. Agora suas peles buscavam o contato uma da outra, o calor, evaporando qualquer tristeza que ainda pudesse existir. Ambos sabiam e estavam seguros de estarem fazendo certo, seguindo o caminho certo na vida.

Quando os gemidos roucos do menor começaram a ecoar, baixos e sensuais, qualquer um que olhasse pensaria que aqueles dois corpos eram um só. A sincronia era perfeita e o prazer e amor visíveis em seus rostos. Era tudo tão exatamente perfeito que quando atingiram o ápice, juntos, gemeram os nomes um do outro num som mais alto que qualquer outro antes. E depois de um longo e cansado beijo, dormiram sem se mexerem novamente, unidos.

No chão, o relógio quebrado marcava quatro horas.

_me ga same yoru ga owaranakute mo soko ni kagayaku hoshi ga nakute mo  
machi wo irodoru akaritachi ga subete kiete mo...  
mamoru beki hito no yorokobu kao mo ai shita hito no saigo mo  
juupun na hodo mitekureta kara mou ii no_

_(Mesmo que as noites em claro não terminem mais  
Mesmo que a estrela que sempre esteve brilhando aí suma...  
Mesmo que todas as luzes que iluminam a cidade se apaguem...  
Os rostos felizes das pessoas que devo proteger  
E também o fim da pessoa que amei  
Por ter visto tudo isso pelo menos por 10 minutos  
Pra mim, é o bastante...)_

Ruki acordou com um fraco raio de sol, que penetrava pela janela fechada através de uma fresta. Pelo angulo, devia ter acabado de amanhecer. Devagar e com cuidado, Ruki se desvencilhou dos braços do namorado e lhe deu um beijo na testa por entre o emaranhado de cabelos loiros. Estava cansado, muito, e não podia dizer que a noite passada praticamente em claro não o tinha exaustado emocionalmente também. Ainda estava com medo pela banda, mas ele estava feliz, porque relembrara as coisas que a muito pensou ter esquecido. Aquelas coisas que ninguém consegue expressar em palavras.

Com um sorriso no rosto, ele caminhou até a cozinha. Talvez um dia eles terminassem sim, talvez. Mas um amor verdadeiro não se esquece, e poder viver aqueles momentos já o faziam se sentir pleno. Seus pés tocando o chão frio nem sentiam a temperatura. Estava flutuando. E flutuando e rindo encheu um copo de água. Virou-se ao ouvir um barulho e deu de cara com Aoi, amarrotado e parecendo cansado também. No começo ele não percebeu a presença do vocalista no aposento, e Ruki pode reparar nele. Seus olhos estavam inchados, e estranhamente seus lábios também. E quando viu Ruki, ele deu um sorriso.

O menor se espantou com aquilo. Aoi sorria fácil sim, mas não esperava um sorriso vindo dele nas próximas semanas. Mesmo que fosse um daqueles pequenos sorrisos de canto de lábio, quase imperceptíveis. Ruki percebeu, e isso era inegável, que ele parecia muito mais leve.

-Bom dia...

-Bom dia Ruki... – voz rouca, cabeça baixa, mas o sorrisinho ainda ali.

-Está melhor?

-Ah, estou sim...

-Aoi-shi, volta pra cam...oi Ruki

Kai acabara de entrar na cozinha também, completamente descabelado e parecendo ter tido uma noite tão longa quanto a dos outros. Estava sorrindo como sempre, mas ao notar a presença de mais alguém na cozinha tão cedo ele sentiu suas bochechas avermelharem. Foi até a jarra de água e encheu uma para si.

Ruki não acreditava. Não consegue acreditar naquilo. Inesperado, com certeza, ainda mais depois de tudo aquilo... mas se aquela sua suspeita fosse verdade... alargou o sorriso para os dois e com um aceno de cabeça voltou ao quarto. Muito melhor, parecia muito mais certo. Mas coitado do Uruha se fosse verdade...

Subiu na cama de novo e por um momento Reita abriu os olhos, somente para abraça-lo e voltar a dormir. Com um suspiro, de alivio e felicidade, Ruki também fechou os olhos. Ele não tinha tudo, é verdade...tinha o bastante.

oOo

**(A Porcaria das) Notinhas de Fim de Página: **Gostaram? Foi escrito completamente inspirado nos fakes das minhas amigas...sim minha gente, fake é util! Comentem ok? Não custa mais que dois minutos e me deixa tão absurdamente feliz! Como um filhote de cachorrinho diante de uma bola nova sabor carne.

E arigatou gozaimasu por ler até aqui. n.n


End file.
